


Good Everywhere

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Everywhere

**Title:** Good Everywhere  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Dance  
 **Author's Notes:** AU.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Everywhere

~

“Potter’s not a bad dancer,” Pansy observed, sipping her drink.

Draco sneered. “Oh please,” he scoffed. “Saint Potter is too uptight to...” He trailed off as Pansy took him by the shoulders and spun him around.

To Draco’s shock, Potter was writhing on the dance floor, surrounded by no few girls and boys who were grinding next to him hoping he would notice them.

“You know what they say about men who are good on the dance floor,” Pansy murmured wickedly. “They’re good _everywhere_.”

_Potter won’t know what hit him_ , she thought as Draco made a beeline for the floor.

~


End file.
